


Intruder

by that_bitch_writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_bitch_writing/pseuds/that_bitch_writing
Summary: Hux is almost murdered and Kylo came to the rescue.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm bells rang, by alarm bells Hux heard loud screeching from his poor cat. The intruder mustve stepped on his beloved kitties tail, he cries alerted of an intruder. The ginger shot out of bed but his blaster was already removed from his position on his night stand. He felt cold leather gloves around his throat. 

"Ren!" he gasped believing thats who was choking him. That's who always choked him, but never with his real hands. Is this finally it?

"I'm so excited to kill you myself." a snarl came but it wasn't Kylos voice, not even his distorted. 

Hux looked up to the man and he started lose focus, his head spinning as he watched the man strangling him. Hux's boney white hands clawed at the mans arms scratching him until he bled. 

The room was dark, until it wasn't. Only the light from the hallway streamed in when the door opened and illuminated his attackers face. Hux watched the mans head snap so quickly in the other direction. The body of the larger man collapsed on him and then dragged off of him by a large menacing force. He looked to see Kylo in a pair of black lounge pants and a long black tshirt. He was holding his saber, only now he noticed the bright red glow as strutted in the room. As soon as the man was off of Hux, Kylo turned off his saber. 

Kylo grabbed the pale man by his wrist and dragged him out of his room. Troopers were finally arriving. "Clean up this mess." He commanded refering to the dead body next to Hux's bed. He paused for a moment feeling Hux's worry. "Take that cat to medbay for the night.." He added and began marching along with hux in tow. The man was wearing the same regulation sleep pants and a black tank top. He never left his room out of uniform until now. It was kind of embarrassing, thankfully no one was around to see at this hour. 

"H-How did you know to come?" trying to keep up with Kylos long legs as he was being pulled along. 

"What? no thank you?" he laughed.

"Yes.. yes thank you so much, I am very appreciative... But-"

"You called for me. I heard clear as day Hux."

"I thought you were choking me."

"Either way, in fear of me or needing me, you still called for me, and I heard it." 

"I could've fought him off myself."

"Okay." was all Kylo added. He knew that wasn't true, but didnt want to bruise the mans ego any more. 

Kylo strode along to the elevator and to Hux to his floor. Getting to his room he pulled the man behind him inside before using the force to shut the door. Kylo set his saber down and still held onto Hux. 

"What are we doing in here?" he asked. now hux was wondering why Kylo just dragged him to his room. Kylo quietly took Hux to the bathroom and grabbed a nail kit to clean the blood and flesh Hux scraped off the man from under his nails. 

"I'm taking care of you." he said in a monotone voice. Kylo grabbed hux by the waist and lifted him up and set him to sit on the bathroom counter. Hux blushed at the grabbing and then thought of how light he actually was. He grabbed a nail pick and gently took the gingers hand and began cleaning his nails. He grabbed a wet clothe to wipe down both his hands when he was done. Hux thought it almost felt to kind of Kylo, almost to intimate of him to do something like that. 

"Thank you." Hux said tiredly and did something he doesnt often do. He smiled at Kylo.

Kylo through the dirtied linen in the bin then grabbed his nail kit and shoved it back in a drawer in his bathroom. 

"I should probably go.' Hux piped up as Kylo cleaned. He slid off the counter to his feet to head out. Kylo stuck out an arm quickly and grabbed the mans waist. 

"No." he said and pulled him back. He pulled Hux's back up against his chest and spoke into the top of Hux's head into his hair. "You're staying here..." he growled and let him go. 

Hux stumbled forward and out of the bathroom nerviously. 

"I'm sure I can find a spare room."

"You just had an attempt on your life. Thats not safe, youre staying here tonight." he said follwoing out of the refresher 

"Kylo, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." He said toughing up to the previous general facade he always would project. 

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting you also." he hissed walking up to the man and pushed him back onto the bed. Hux looked up scared at kylo who was flexing his power, but felt safe for some reason. Maybe because Kylo wanted to protect him. 

Kylo climbed into bed and grabbed hux. "Lights off." he commanded and the room went dark. it immediately started to panic Hux being in the dark again until Kylo grabbed him and pulled him close to his body and pulled the blankets over them both. 

Hux relaxed in his arms. He knew no one would get him as long as he was this close to Kylo. The mans own head was an alarm sensor. He would know if someone was in the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hux woke up before kylo did and slowly slipped out of his grasp. He tiptoed out of the room and went quickly down the hall. He had no idea what time it was but still didnt want to be caught leaving kylos room dressed in his night clothes. That would be insuiating something happened when it didnt. Or did something happen? No, Hux thought shaking head. Nothing happened. Kylo rescued him, cleaned him up, then forcefully dragged him to bed. Nothing happened AT ALL. I was almost murdered, hux thought to himself, the only reason I was there was because kylo ren wanted to keep him safe... maybe for snoke. He knows kylo would probably get reprimanded if he let Hux die.

Hux got to his room and it was perfectly clean. The sheets were even changed and the bed was made. There was a little note on his pillow. 

" _Millicent is in perfect health and in med bay when you are ready to pick her up. "_

Hux let out a sigh of relief, his baby was perfectly fine, that mean mean man didnt hurt her. 

He pulled on his uniform and slicked back his hair. He grabbed his shiny black shoes and tied them tight. 

Hux marched about the bridge commanding his orders and going about his day like any other. 

That was until a large black mass marched loudly onto his deck. Hux tensed up and stood a little but stood his ground so he could show he was a competent leader. Kylo stood next to the man, a couple inches away but still somehow toward over him. Casting a non existant shadow. 

"General." The voice modulator distorted the voice of his savour- his co commander. He correct his thinking. Just because he saved him doesnt mean he get to be on some pedestal now. His affections were misplaced by his being rescued and cared for, something he was not quite used to. 

"Yes Ren?" He questioned. 

"Have you found out anything?" 

"About what?"

"Your attempted murder. You know it happened just last night." 

"I'm well aware of what happened last night." Hux grumbled. "I've looked into it. I found nothing."

"I'll put someone on the investigation, better you not get to close to this, especially since you're the target. Did the man say anything to you?" 

"He said something about being happy he gets to kill me. Maybe his issue was personal."

"Now I'm sure you've done something to anger people off. Any ideas?"

"I'm the youngest general in history... I'm sure there are plenty of people I've stepped on to get where I am. More people want me dead than I can count on my fingers." 

"I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you then. I'll see if I can find out who let him past security." Kylo said turning away and stopping off again, his cloak billowing behind him. 

\------ 

Hux changed duty with a lower general. He headed back to his room to find a trooper standing g guard. 

"General" he saluted. 

"Why are you here." He hissed 

"Master Ren ordered me to stand guard through the night." 

"Okay..." he bit his lip pushing past him into his room. He felt kinda disappointed. He kinda wished Ren would be there with good news, or maybe he would stand guard. It's a silly thought. 

Hux changed into pajamas. He had ordered for millicent to be delivered to his room earlier. When he crawled into bed his lovely little furball got in too by his feet and started kneading the blankets. 

He laid back and let out a deep breath ready to sleep

\-------

Hux couldn't breathe, panic set it and he started to claw at his neck to get the assailant off. 

"KYLO!" He screamed for help but no one came. His heart pounded hard and -

\---‐----

Hux shot straight up in bed he was able to breath and there was no one in the room. His quick movements startled his baby and she pounced off the bed just as fast as he shot up. 

A thousand things went through his head and he shot out of bed and out his room. 

"Sir is something wrong?" The trooper guard asked and Hux waved him off and just walked barefoot as fast as he could through the corridor. He went up a floor to kylos room. He knocked quickly and hard. 

The door opened without anyone on the other side. He warily stepped in, each step came more confidence and he went to the bed. Kylo was still laying down with his eyes closed. Was he awake? Did he dare wake him because he had a nightmare? Instead he just crawled under the covers and took a deep breath hoping ren wouldnt kill him. He felt and large hand snake around his waist and one quick motion pull him against the broad chest. Hux let his breathing slow and he closed his eyes. He fell back asleep rather quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hux woke up sweating and nervous. Was it because the large brute of a man who was holding him, was not longer there. He realized the lights were on, but dimmed, but more light shined from the refresher. Hux didnt dare say anything. The shame of running to kylo hit him like a train. He looked toward the bathroom hearing water run. The door was open a crack and he saw kylo standing shirtless, kind of wet, he must've showered. He had on his uniform pants and was brushing his teeth at the sink. Kylo looked in the mirror to see hux at an angle through the open door. 

"Come here?" He garbled through a mouth full of spit and toothpaste. 

Hux sunk back within himself before crawling out of the black silky sheets. He padded quietly to the bathroom. Ren opened the door more to let him in. Hux took the hint and stepped in. Kylo spit his toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth. Setting his toothbrush back in the cup he turned to hux and grabbed his waist. He picked him up effortlessly again and set him on the counte . 

Hux was about to protest when kylo grabbed his chin and lifted it. Kylo was examining his neck. 

"You snuck off yesterday before I could take a peek at the bruising. " he mumbled running his fingers across his neck. 

"I- I thought it best if I wasnt in here. I'm not a child in need of supervision." 

"You came back." He remarked setting a hand on the man's cheek and brushed his thumb across his face. 

"Momentary lapse of judgment." Hux murmured. 

"Okay." He said and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water before he started wiping down Hux's face and cleaning him up. The cold cloth felt good against his skin, mopping up his night sweat, and felt even better on his bruised neck. 

Kylo wrapped the cloth around his neck with his hand. He didnt squeeze. 

"What a shame to tarnish that perfect porcelain skin of yours." 

"Perfect?" He questioned. 

"Tell me you dont find your skin rather nice?" Kylo questioned tossing the cloth into the disposal. 

"I always thought I looked less manly, sickly, like some frail Victorian child." He scoffed. Kylo nodded to let him know he was listening. 

"I'm going to get going early. I've had that useless trooper deliver your clothing. It on the table by the door. You're not do on shift for a another few hours, you've barely gotten any sleep." 

"Why are you heading out so early?" Hux questioned as he gripped the edge of the sink. 

"Duties call." He said tugging on his cowl and then Cape. He wrapped his belt around him. "I have to attend back to Snoke for training."

"Oh" he nodded as he watched kylo shove on his gloves and helmet. He walked out and hux trailed behind sliding off the counter. Ren forced weilded the saber on the counter into his hand and hooked it on his belt. 

"You can go back to bed if you'd like, or shower in here. Do what youd like." Ren instructed. Then he was out the door. Hux grabbed his clothes from where they sat and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His tank top leaving him exposed. Wow the angry purple hand prints on his neck was not subtle at all. 

Hux showered and changed into his uniform. He went to his own room before shift to give his kitty the attention she deserved before taking over the bridge. 

Hux sat at his control panel sending out messages and giving orders. It was a day like any other. Hux found himself thinking about his skin. Most of it now covered by his uniform, his face being almost the only exposed skin. Was it really nice? Was kylo saying he was blemished now. Bruises do heal. Hux peaked up the base if a glove and looked at his wrist. He could see the blue veins he was so pale. Disgusting. He thought pulling his glove back down and his sleeve over. Utterly disgusting. 

\-------

"General I've intercepted another transmission." An officer ran up to hux

"Anything useful?" 

"Yes sir, it's a plan for an attempt on you life." Hux started to breath harder thinking about it. He couldn't tell ren, he wasnt here. He had to take care of this. 

"Trace the signal!" He demanded "who sent it."

"We are already tracking it sir!" The officer panted, out of wind. She must've ran across half the ship. 

"Good." He sneered "come back with something more useful." He spit harshly 

"Yes sir." She nodded and dodged off. 

\-------

"Sir we've tracked the coordinate to a a small planet on the outer rim." The female trooper came back panting again. She must've run again. 

"We have comms for a reason." Hux said annoyed.

"Ours are shut down, circuit fryed." she said

"Okay... do you have an exact location?" Going back to more important issues. 

"Yes sir." 

"Okay. I would like you to call upon the assasination squad. Brief them and I want you to find out who working for who. Or why they want me dead. Then... kill them all. Got it?"

"Me sir?" She asked

"You're the one reporting to me are you not? I'm sure you can handle this. If you dont I'll have the squad on you next." He hissed and she nodded. 

Hix sent out forms detailing the squad would be leaving and approved a carrier to take them. Location undisclosed. 

\-------

It would take two to three days for his ew subordinate and her team to reach the planet. It's the only reason hux did not attend this raid. He'd love to see the face of the person wanting him dead. See their face before they die. 

Hux changed for bed after feeding the queen in his room. She took a spot on his chair purring loudly. He felt accomplished. He tracked the one with an attempt on his life, he got more work done than he has in awhile, and hes making good progress on his mission to find rebels. He caught three rebels on base today trying to set up and set off bombs. They were all currently strapped to some metal chairs and they would be left for ren to tear their minds apart.

Hux curled in his blankets and fell asleep.

\----‐------

_"You really think we were on a planet days away planning your death? No we were right under your nose." The tall large man said. His voice that of a spice smokers "you have moles throughout this whole base. Soon you'll be dead" he watched the man point the pistol at him and shoot._

\----------- 

Hux gasped waking up before the shot killed him. He grabbed at his chest. No holes, just a nightmare. 

He got up and this time grabbing a thick robe wrapping it around himself as he opened his door. His trooper there. 

"General are you all right." 

"Shut up." He grumbled. He walked quietly down the hall to the elevator and got off on rens floor. He was shaking and a bit sweaty from the dream. He knew he'd have another if he just went back to bed.

He got to rens door to see another trooper standing guard. 

Maybe ten put him there to keep hux out? He thought sadly. 

"General." The trooper saluted turning his attention to him. "Would you like to access Master Rens room?" The trooper asked. 

"Am I allowed in?" He asked back. 

"Yes sir. I'm here to let you in if you desired." 

"Why can't master ren let me in himself?" He asked walking closer to the door. To the trooper. 

"Master Ren has been called away by supreme leader snoke. He shall be gone for approximately three nights." The trooper informed. 

"So why are you here to let me in if hes not here." 

"Master Ren believed you may return to his chamber in his absence. And if you wished to stay youd be allowed. I am here for protection." 

"Ren wanted me to stay in his room while he was gone?" 

"Master Ren did not request anything of you, he merely wishes you have the option to be where you found comfortable." 

"I'd like to go in.' Hux informed and the trooper swiped a card to open the door. 

Hux went in. The lights were on ready for him. The room had been picked up. Nothing laying about that shouldn't. 

He noticed the thicker blankets and double the amount of pillows on the freshly made bed. Hux lifted back the blankets and top sheet and got in. 

"Lights off." He commanded. 

"Of course." The automated response chimed in. He didnt realize kylo had the voice set on his turned on now. . Not only that it sounded like kylo. 

"Kylo?" He called once the lights came off.

"Yes, hux?" 

"You're not really here right?" 

"No Hux, Master Ren is with our supreme leader. I on the other hand am the computerized operating voice for this system. If youd wish me to not speak and only obey commands you can reset my controls with your data pad."

"Why do you sound like kylo?" 

"Master Ren has programmed me to sound like him. He thought the sound of him here would comfort you, should you to return to his room." 

"I dont need his comfort." He shot back. 

"Okay." Was all it responded. It sounded sarcastic too. 

"Why did you respond with okay?" 

"I am not programmed to argue, only make you feel better. I am based off of hundreds of conversations that have happened on base and in this room. My responses are generated to make you feel better by mimicking Master rens speech and words." 

"And you're set on soothing?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"What other settings are there." 

"To change my setting please go to settings in your datapad for the complete list"

"I dont have tens datapad." 

"I apologize then my setting may not be tampered with. For security reasons for more information about my programme you will have to go to settings in your data pad."

"Rens data pad."

"Correct." 

"And you're a computor?" He sighed snuggling in the fluffy bed. 

"Correct" 

"And I'm... basically losing it having a chat with a computor." 

"Primitive artificial intelligence. I can only be programmed to reacted in a calculated number of ways." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." It responded. 

"Goodnight Ren" he said closing his eyes

"Goodnight Hux" the computor system whirred before shutting down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hux spent t the next few nights in rens room. He went to work, went to his room. Nightmares, then straight to rens room. A chat with his kyloAI before bed then he'd get up repeat. 

Hux was nervous about tonight. His team should be reaching the undisclosed location of his want to be murderers. He hoped he'd wake up with good news. 

He already had his chat with the Ai about his day. He snuggled in the fresh linens. The bed was ordered to be remade everyday for him. His trooper waited outside. He was much better than the one stationed at his door. 

Hux played in Rens large bed and stared at the ceiling while he drifted away. 

\-------

Hux woke up to a noise of something being knocked over. And millicent wasnt there to knock items over. 

"Guard!" He screamed reaching for... he wasnt in his room. He had no blaster on the nightstand. 

A whirring sound a saber went off and the room flew red.

"Its just me Hux" he said softly and flicked it off after illuminating himself. 

"Kylo, lights!" Hux called to the AI. And lights went on. Hux pushed himself to sit up in bed.

"So you like kai?" 

"Kai?" He questioned watching the man in the room shed his clothing. He put his light saber on his stand and proceeded to remove his robe and belt.

"Kylo artificial intelligence. Its suppose to be a... version of me. Have you been utilizing it?" He asked tossing his garments to the floor until he was in a pair of crisp black boxers. Hux watched biting his lip. He'd never seen kylo so naked before. 

"Yes, its kept me company... through my night terrors." 

"Ptsd." Kylo suggested. Hux nodded a bit. The large behemoth of a man crawled into bed. "Glad no one has gotten to you since I've been gone" he said and grabbed Huxs jar and twisted his head a bit to inspect his neck, sitting up in bed. .

"Can I help you?" Hux mumbled through squished cheeks. 

"Just making sure my precious General is healing nicely." He purred. 

"Oh.. okay." He nodded and went to lay down his cheeks flushed. Kylo layed down next to him, wrapping his arms around the general and pulling him close into his chest. Hux squeaked, not used to those movements or the grabbing and touching. 

Kylo pushed his nose into Huxs hair. "You smell delightful." He hummed. 

"Like what?" 

"Strawberries and trees." He said and ran his hand down to the hem of Huxs tank top and slid it up against his skin, rubbing his chest. 

"Kylo?" He breathed out. 

"Hmm?"

"I uh...." he grabbed kylos hand and pulled it out from his shirt. "I uhm." Kylo moved his hand to grip the pale wrist. And moved them around quickly. He was on top of hux now. He grabbed his other wrist and pinned them down next to his head. 

"I wont hurt you, I wont let anyone hurt you." Kylo insisted as he moved between Huxs legs. He let go of his hands so he could watch him react. Hux moved his hands up to kylos throat. 

"I-I can protect myself" he squeezed

"Okay." Kylo chuckled in a raspy breathy tone. 

Hux moved his hand to place one on each of rens shoulders. 

"I am the youngest general in first order history... I am clever and cunning, i am feared by thousands and command troops larger than that." Hux went on and kylo looked at the faint bruising on his neck. He leaned down to kiss them. He pressed his plump cool wet lips against the Generals neck. It felt amazing thought the general. 

"You are out for blood, you burn bridges as you cross them with not a fear of getting burned." Kylo whispered against his skin. He took a hand and pushed it up the fingers tank top and felt him up slowly.

"I'm powerful." He whimpered.

"You are." He nipped the lightly bruised skin. He moved down to Hux's collar bone and he let out a moan. Exactly what kylo wanted to hear. "You are a powerful man. You can execute orders and give commands to anyone on this ship. A truly genius leader. You know when to strike, who to strike and how to destroy your enemies without lifting a finger sometimes. But..." 

"But?" He questioned 

"You were not made for combat, it is beneath you. You dont deserve to be bloodied and bruised. No one should dare have the chance. You should be sitting on a throne, men surrounding you, kissing your boots protecting you. You should be given the world to rule, and someone who is in a different sense of the words, truly powerful, a real power that no one can defend. Someone who was made to fight, raised to fight, anger that can only be taken care of with rage. Someone who wants blood on there hands and can murder someone with their bare hands, they need to be strong enough to defend you in any situation." 

Hux nodded. 

"I'm strong... but a different kind of strong than you." 

"You're mind is beautiful. But my force is deadly." 

Hux nodded tossing his head back. Ren ripped his tank top off and devoured his chest in kisses and nibbles. 

"Truly perfect." 

"Even with the blemishes?"

"Even more perfect when I leave more." He growled hungrily and attacked the mand neck again as he worked on getting Huxs pants off from his angle. 

"If I killed Snoke, that throne could be ours. No one would dare touch you again, or that feline beast of yours." He said and hux ended up losing his underwear as ren took his pants. Hux pushed his hands into kylos hair and grabbed his dark locks. 

"I want you..." he whispered 

"I'm all yours." 

"And I yours." He mumbled incoherently lost in the lost. This may be his first time. But he wont tell ren, although that mind reader may already know. A knock on the startled him and knocked him out of this praising sexual fantasy he was in. A storm trooper barged in. The same one who had been guarding the doo . Here hux was naked under ren and a sheet barely covering them. The trooper paid no mind to the situation. 

"Supreme leader, there urgent need for you in the conference room. It's an emergency."

"Out, I'll be there in a moment." Kylo called harshly. 

"S-suprem leader?" He questioned the new title. 

"I killed snoke while i was gone. I am the supreme leader now." He said quickly and got off the bed and grabbed his clothes tossing them on. He heard an explosion somewhere. "Fuck" he groaned and threw his helmet on. 

"All that talk about me by your side? Ruling with you? Were you -" 

"Offering you the galaxy, and every star in it, general." He said through a distorted voice changer. Hux nodded taking in new info. 

"Battle stations general, the galaxy may be ours, but there are still bugs that need to be squashed." The man marched out the door. Hux grabbed on of rans basic training uniforms and tossed It on. He hadn't brought his uniform. This should do for now. 


End file.
